hero_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Hero Time!
Hero Time! is the first story of the series. It marks the gateway leading Bman Allstaria into his adventure across the Multiverse, going to different worlds and protecting them from darkness. Story Bman Allstaria wakes up in a black void, which is later revealed to be his own subconscious mind by a strange voice. He is told that it is his destiny to stop darkness from corrupting the worlds of the Multiverse, and now was the time to begin. Still confused, Bman is given various tools to help him on his journey, including Domino, a figment of Bman's imagination given life and appointed as his Guardian to guide him through the worlds. After a training fight where Bman discovers his first power (Raging Flame), Domino is suddenly kidnapped by Darkball, another figment of Bman's mind that represents his inner darkness. Despite hesitant of this new future for himself, Bman defeats Darkball and agrees to go on his adventure, taking a new moniker in the process: Bman Allstaria. The duo then take a portal out of his mind and to their first world. The two of them stumble out in Bellwood, where they split up to cover more ground. Bman sees a group of Forever Knights fighting what appears to be an angry tiger monster, so he decides to assit them in taking it down. The tiger begins to shapeshift into different forms and Bman loses. Domino then comes in with Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin, explaining that Bman wasn't fighting a monster at all, but the world's hero Ben Tennyson. Feeling ashamed that he was messing up already, Bman apologizes and feels bad for himself. Ben forgives him and invites everyone out to Mr. Smoothy for a bite to eat. Once there, everyone is greeted by Enoch and the Forever Knights, who say that they were hired to kill Bman (and Ben too, since he was their enemy and right there with him). He uses special armor to suck out the power of the Ultimatrix and boost his own, which Kevin ended up absorbing and turning him into Ultimate Kevin. He takes out Domino and Gwen before making Ben transform into Alien X, so he could absorb his power and be unstoppable. In an effort to make Alien X escape, Bman punches the alien and learns a new power: B-Mayhem!, which allows him to bend time and space to do whatever he wants. He uses this power to send everyone away randomly, taking them to another world. Everyone (sans Kevin) wakes up on an island where Professor Paradox is there to greet them. Paradox explains that this island could be used as a base of operations, promting Bman to use B-Mayhem! to create a castle for them to live in. While everyone gets settled in, Paradox tells Gwen that Kevin is in a world where even he can not go to, before giving Bman a house warming gift of the video game Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. At Bman's touch, the game figures glow before everyone breaks for lunch. While they were gone, the Spyro figure from the set comes to life, and runs around the castle. Bman and everyone hear an alarm going off that another of Bman's familiars, R.O.T.O.M., is chasing and attacking Spyro at the castle's front. However, there appears to be something wrong with him as he doesn't recognize. Bman has no choice but to fight him, and with Spyro, they are able to knock the sense back into him. ROTOM thanks them and says that he was sent from Bman's Subconscious to guard the castle. He proves his usefullness by showing Bman an old portal, which he can use to travel to other worlds and expel them from darkness. When Bman says that he'd prefer to use B-Mayhem! instead, ROTOM snaps briefly before correcting himself. Once the portal loads, Bman and the guys enter to go to a new world. Gwen stays behind and asks what ROTOM meant by his outburst, who only says that Bman, Domino, Ben, and Spyro arrive in a large laboratory setting where they immediately see Dee Dee getting chased by robots. Bman responds strangely to her as they help her escape, wrecking the place in the process. They exit to a small room and meet Dexter , Dee Dee's smarter younger brother who actually created the lab they were just in. Seeing the damage, Dexter instinctively blames Dee Dee and curses her out. The group then helps Dexter with repairs after Bman apologizes. As they clean, Dexter's archenemy Mandark shows up on the screen and says that he kidnapped Dee Dee and a powerful creation of Dexter's, the Neutromic Protocore. Sneaking out of the house past Dexter's bottom heavy mother, Bman and friends end up in a trap by Mandark. They escape and run to locate the Neutromic Protocore, defeating Mandark's machines along the way. Dexter agrees to return to Bman's Island, using the Neutromic Protocore to power the Portal. Bman uses B-Mayhem! to return home, much to Gwen's worry. Once Dexter finds another world, Bman goes with Domino and Ben to Townsville (called Villain City, USA). Characters